Malaria is considered endemic in 97 countries and is one of the largest worldwide public health problem. Although therapeutics to treat malaria have been developed and have been successful in reducing deaths from the disease, parasite resistance to current antimalarial agents is a problem limiting the effectiveness of current treatments. As such, there exists an urgent need for the development of new anti-malarial compounds.